Mientras dure la espera
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Hugo había escuchado que en la vida solo estamos de paso, esperando por nuestro último viaje. Las personas que conocemos sólo nos acompañan mientras dure la espera, decidir con quién uno lo hace, ya era otro tema.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Personaje: **Lysander Scamander/ Hugo Weasley

**Advertencia: **Que lo haya hecho yo cuenta de por sí. Va sin beta, enemigos del heredero ¡Temed!

**Nota de la Autora: **Ugh, no estoy muy segura de cómo es que esto nació

* * *

**Mientras dure la espera**

Hugo repasó por quinta vez el pergamino que tenía entre las manos, líneas perfectamente rasgadas con pluma de las notas que había tomado durante todo el verano.

Alargó su brazo derecho y tomó de su vaso de jugo de naranja sin mucho cuidado, concentrado en no apartar su vista de las letras. Desde la sala el sonido de las voces de su hermana mayor y padre le llegaba como un repiqueteo constante.

— ¿Listo para el nuevo año?

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y el aroma suave y agradable de su madre lo rodeó por un segundo. A Hugo le gustaba mucho cómo olía su madre, le recordaba una tarde lluviosa junto a la ventana sumergido en algún libro.

—Algo así—Dijo mientras alejaba su vista del pergamino y la fijaba en la mesa ya vacía, era el cuarto año que partiría a Hogwarts y pronto tendría que tomar los EXTASIS, un año pasa rápido, y aunque él amaba los retos, no podía evitar sentir ese pequeño vacío formarse en su estómago cuando pensaba en eso. Mitad ansiedad, mitad algo más, pensaba para sí—Supongo que es normal estar un poco nervioso—concedió antes de terminar su vaso.

Hermione hizo un pequeño gesto son su nariz y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías que quedaban en la mesa.

—Lo es—le dijo sonriendo y colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Hugo. Meditó unos segundos, Hugo se encontró perdido en la maraña de cabello castaño que tenía su madre, siempre le había parecido bonito. El silencio se prolongó un par de segundos, siendo opacado mínimamente por el sonido apagado de las risas de Rose desde la sala— ¿Me puedes prometer algo, amor?

Mamá estaba usando _ese _tono, ese que siempre usaba con Rose cuando era más pequeña o cuando creía que su padre estaba por tomar una misión demasiado ridícula junto a tío Harry.

Hugo quiso decir que dependía de aquello que quisiera pedirle, pero se limitó a asentir un par de veces.

—Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa—y lo miró con sus profundos ojos castaños llenos del cariño que siempre había estado allí, que le recordó a Hugo aquella lejana charla dos años atrás cuando volvía para las vacaciones de navidad.

Recordaba perfectamente esa navidad, cuando su padre lo llevó un poco lejos del árbol y el bullicio que eran sus primos para dedicarle un par de palabras sobre sus amistades. O mejor dicho, la falta de ellos. Sabía que su padre estaba preocupado porque él y sus tíos –que no eran pocos- siempre habían tenido esa facilidad para encajar, y el carisma que los llevaba a conseguir compañeros que duraban la vida entera. No por nada tío Harry había sido el mejor amigo de su padre todo ese tiempo, pero para Hugo las cosas nunca fueron de esa manera.

Luego de un par de minutos sobre charla infructífera, con su padre intentado hallarle una razón a su comportamiento tan poco social y tratándole de hacer entender a Hugo que él y sus primos estaban preocupados al verlo tan solo en la escuela, ambos desistieron. Ron cansado de lanzar argumentos que Hugo parecía no tomar en cuenta más que como intromisiones sin sentido en su vida, y Hugo de escuchar cosas que no terminaba de entender. Todos asegurando que él estaba demasiado _solo, _pero él realmente nunca se había sentido así.

Horas más tarde y después de una deliciosa cena preparada por su abuela, una nueva charla había tenido lugar. Sólo que esta vez de la mano de su madre, quien parecía ser la que más lo comprendía en su familia.

Ella le había llevado a una pequeña caminata por el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, contándole historias sobre su propia juventud y sus algo frustrantes primeros meses de contacto con su padre.

—Él era un completo tonto—recuerda que le dijo, frunciendo cómicamente su nariz y sus cejas, como si recordara un momento particularmente desagradable—Pero en el fondo algo me decía que eran buenas personas, él y tu tío Harry—luego le había mirado y dirigido una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, de esas que eran sólo de los dos—Yo sé que tú tienes tu propio ritmo, Hugo. Sólo haz lo que sientas que es correcto aquí.

Finalizó, señalando su pecho de una manera que en otra persona Hugo hubiera encontrado ridícula, pero en su madre se veía simplemente adecuado.

Hugo había asentido en aquella ocasión. Su reticencia a tener amigos no era, como afirmaba su padre, porque se sintiera asustado de interactuar con otros, o porque le fuera difícil iniciar una conversación como decían sus primos, entre otras tantas.

Hugo, simplemente, disfrutaba de su propio espacio. No evitaba que alguien se acercara a él si querían, pero tampoco los alentaba a quedarse. Era como una frase que alguna vez le había escuchado a su abuelo cuando mamá los llevaba a visitarlos, la vida es como una estación y nosotros estamos esperando para tomar el último viaje, las personas que llegan a nuestra vida sólo están de paso, aunque hay ocasiones en la que llega alguien con quien quieres compartir el tiempo que queda antes de que el tren llegue por ti.

Y sabía que su madre, aunque no lo expresara con palabras, entendía perfectamente su punto de vista.

Cuando las festividades terminaron, su padre no volvió a tocar el tema, y Hugo supo que su madre había tenido algo que ver allí. Y creyó, no erróneamente, que su padre se aferraba a la idea de que Hugo en algún futuro cercano, terminaría haciendo amigos.

Pero el tiempo sólo le demostró que se había equivocado.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un par de años?—Hugo asintió, volviendo su atención hacia el presente. Los ojos de su madre le decían que el tema de las relaciones de Hugo había vuelto a salir—Siempre haz lo que tu corazón diga que es lo correcto, ¿Está bien?

Hugo asintió y tras un beso en la coronilla cortesía de su madre, volvió sus ojos hasta sus notas esperando el momento de salir hacia la estación. En su mente aun rondando la idea de seguir al corazón, aunque su cerebro no pudiera comprenderla del todo.

* * *

Desde muy joven, Hugo siempre había tenido una perspectiva especial para las cosas. Como cada uno de sus compañeros. Nunca encontrarías a dos Ravenclaw que vieran algo igual, las ideas podían ser parecidas pero siempre habría algo diferente que agregar. Hugo amaba eso de su casa, la individualidad que resaltaba entre todos sus miembros, claro…. No siempre significaba que fuera algo bueno, ya que después de todo, Ravenclaw también era conocido por ser hogar de excéntricos.

Y, aunque no era muy raro ver a sus compañeros imbuyéndose en prácticas mágicas poco convencionales, creía que eso de la ovomancia era pasarse un poco de la raya.

—Buenas tardes—Hugo ya había tratado antes con Lysander Scamander, era uno de los gemelos de una de las amigas de sus padres. Tenía cabello rubio y piel pálida, sus ojos azules un tono más claro que los propios siempre brillaban de manera graciosa cuando lanzaba una afirmación sobre algo en clase— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, compañero?

Le preguntó con una de sus por demás grandes sonrisas mientras, sentado como estaba, en medio de la sala común agujereaba cascarones de huevo y los dejaba caer sobre un plato.

Hugo trató de sonreír, y respondió sin prestar mucha atención. Lysander era su compañero de habitación, uno de los tres al menos, y durante los tres meses que ya llevaba de empezado el curso no le había dirigido la palabra para más que lanzarle su predicción ovomantica diaria. Era extraño que quisiera empezar una conversación sólo porque sí.

Luego dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, disponiéndose a dejar el lugar rumbo a la biblioteca, tenía mucho de teoría de transformaciones que estudiar. Empero, antes de dejar el lugar y cuando ya casi tenía un pie afuera, escuchó la cantarina voz de Lysander gritarle.

— ¡Y ten cuidado con los leones y tejones, que esta mañana parece vienen por montones!

* * *

Hugo no pensó mucho en las palabras de Scamander, demasiado ensimismado en recordar todo lo que el nuevo maestro de transformaciones les había enseñado ese día y en los consejos que le había pedido a su madre acerca de esa asignatura antes de dejar su hogar, pero inevitablemente la extraña predicción lo golpeó como nunca cuando vio las túnicas roja y dorada de su prima y hermana corriendo hacia él rápidamente un par de metros antes de llegar a la biblioteca. Frunció un poco el ceño, porque ellas dos juntas nunca significaban nada bueno, al menos no para él.

— ¡Hugo!—Su hermana, Rose, fue la primera en hablar. Era bastante alta, cosa que había heredado de su padre, igual que las pecas y el cabello rojo. Y aunque a algunos les hubiera sorprendido que hubiera sido seleccionada para Hufflepuff hace cinco años, Hugo creía que era porque su hermana, era la mujer más perseverante que nunca hubiera conocido, cualidad que sobrepasaba su inteligencia y valor con creces, no por nada no se había rendido en lo que sus primos ya llamaban misión imposible: conseguirle amigos a Hugo.

Claro que esto último, molestaba de sobremanera al mentado, sabía que su hermana tenía la mejor intención, pero simplemente le molestaba.

— ¡Adivina qué pasó!— Y luego estaba Lily, quien al igual que James había terminado en Gryffindor. Ella y Hugo habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos cuando eran pequeños, quizá por ser los más pequeños de la casa o porque de ente todos sus primos era la que despedía la energía más agradable y abrazadora.

Hugo les regaló una mueca extrañada, como diciéndoles que realmente no tenía idea.

Rose lanzó un pequeño resoplido y rio un poco, al tiempo que Lily lanzaba un suspiro quedito sin ninguna mala intención.

— ¡Rose fue nombrada capitana!—Dijo entonces la menor de los Potter, dando un pequeño salto y logrando que su cabello corto y rojo al igual que el de su hermana se moviera de arriba abajo—¡Capitana y sólo está en quinto año! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

—Fabuloso, Rose—dijo brindándole una sonrisa cálida a su hermana, quien ya le llevaba al menos dos cabezas de altura, pero al instante hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto— ¿Celebrarlo?

Y oh rayos, eso sonaba como una fiesta. ¡Era día de escuela! Por favor.

Rose asintió animadamente al tiempo que envolvía a su hermanito en un abrazo.

—Vamos, será divertido—Hugo la miró con los ojos en blanco, en su mente maquinando al menos diez mil razones por lo que aquello no sería divertido. Lily reía atrás de ellos con su vocecita cantarina y Hugo se daba valor internamente para negarse a cualquier clase de soborno que su hermana intentara usar para llevarlo a la tan mentada celebración.

Pero, como casi siempre, subestimó el poder de convencimiento de Rose

* * *

Hugo nunca había sido muy afín al ambiente festivo, al menos no a las clásicas celebraciones clandestinas que se realizaban en la escuela, quizá porque prefería pasar el tiempo desenmarañando preguntas y misterios que observar cuerpos moviéndose de un lado a otro y escuchar las divagaciones de sus primos mayores perdidos en el wisky de fuego que conseguían de manera ilícita.

Sin embargo, no había podido resistirse a la mirada de su hermana y a sus argumentos para que asistiese. Siempre creyó que Rose tenía un no-sé-qué especial, que hacía imposible poder negarle algo, ya que Hugo estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido otra persona la que tratara de convencerlo de esa manera, simplemente se ganaría un terrible desplante de su parte.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?—Lily se acercó por detrás, la sala multipropósitos se había convertido en una amplia pista de baile junto a una mesa que había sido llenada por bocadillos traídos desde la cocina, Hugo aún no sabía cómo hacían sus primos para convencer a los elfos domésticos, y un par de grandes y acolchados sofás en los laterales— ¿Acaso no te diviertes?

Hugo giró lentamente el rostro y encaró a su prima con una mueca de circunstancia ¿realmente le estaba preguntando eso? Lo único que había hecho desde que había entrado era contar los minutos que faltaban para cumplir las dos horas que había prometido pasar allí.

— ¿Te parece que lo hago?—respondió con tono sabihondo cruzándose de brazos y estirándose un poco más en el sofá, sus primos y un par de chicos que no conocía reían estrepitosamente en el centro del salón. De pronto, un peso extra se añadió al sofá, Lily lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado y su cabello recogido con un par de broches de girasol.

—Vamos, cambia esa actitud, incluso Albus y Malfoy se están divirtiendo—dijo mientras señalaba a lo lejos a su hermano mayor riendo estruendosamente y apoyando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy, quien reía más mesuradamente y revoleaba los ojos.

Increible que dos personas tan diferentes fueran tan buenos amigos.

—No es por ofender, Lily, pero creo que ese par hace mucho rato dejo de estar completamente en sus sentidos.

Lily negó y soltó un bufido pequeño, luego le volvió a sonreír y le dedicó una frase antes de irse.

—Simplemente déjate ser, Hugo. Y toma algo, ¡relájate!

Él revoleó los ojos, Lily podía ser su prima favorita, pero a veces no lograba entenderla del todo.

Hugo cerró los ojos, como tratando de alejar el bullicio de la hecatombe de personas que lo rodeaban, cuando un nuevo hundimiento en el sofá llamó su atención.

—No pienso tomar nada, ya te lo dije.

Pero en lugar del tono dulce de Lily, la voz que le respondió era dos tonos más profunda.

—Bueno, es bueno saberlo antes de ofrecerte una, así no quedo como tonto.

Hugo no pudo evitar girar su cabeza más rápidamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, a su lado y sonriendo como un tonto, Scamander lo miraba con sus ojos brillando divertidos.

Se preguntó vagamente qué rayos hacía él allí, no sabía que fuera muy amigo de Rose o algo así.

—Lily me invitó—dijo, como si leyera su mente—Gran chica, Lily, la encontré en la sección de adivinación de la biblioteca ¡sabía que no podía ser el único que conociera las bondades de la ovomancia!

Hugo puso los ojos en blanco, no pensaba decirle que lo más probable es que su prima sólo hubiera estado siendo amable con él cuando comenzaba con su diatriba interminable sobre la adivinación y los huevos.

—Está bien…—Dijo intentando ignorar la presencia del rubio a su lado, aunque fallando ridículamente, pues al segundo siguiente el mentado volvía a iniciar una charla.

—Últimamente no puedo encontrar los cascarones de los huevos que rompo—comentó, y Hugo supuso que, como no había nadie más alrededor, debía ser para él—Apuesto a que son los nargels…

— ¿Los qué?

Y aunque Hugo no tuviera deseo alguno de continuar con charlas sin sentido, admitiría luego que su sentido de la curiosidad fue un poco más fuerte en esa ocasión, ¿Qué diablos eran los nargels?

Y así, Hugo recordaría que su primera verdadera charla con Lysander, había sido sobre la posible existencia de esas mentadas criaturitas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había pasado más tiempo del que debería en esa fiesta.

* * *

—Hugo, si no te apresuras, nos quedaremos sin cabina—Lily lo empujaba ligeramente al tiempo que trataba de avanzar por el pasillo del expreso, era el día que volverían a casa para las vacaciones de navidad.

—Tranquila, Lily—Respondió él, mientras avanzaba hasta una de los pocos compartimentos que aún quedaban vacíos, entró y se acomodó. Lily rápidamente se sentó frente a él y espero que Rose y Albus llegaran. Normalmente Albus viajaba con sus compañeros Slytherin, pero durante el pequeño receso navideño era como un acuerdo no hablado de que ellos compartieran compartimiento. James no contaba, él era prefecto, aunque eso sonara casi imposible.

— ¡Al fin! No puedo esperar para probar el pastel de la abuela Molly

Lily movió las piernas en compas con una canción imaginaria y Hugo sacó una pequeña copia de entre los pliegues de su ropa, pensaba responder que la abuela igual les mandaba un poco de pastel durante el año escolar, pero la voz molesta y ya tan conocida de Lysander irrumpió de un momento a otro.

— ¡Hugo!—gritó mientras pasaba por el pasillo y golpeaba la puerta del compartimento para llamar su atención—Pasa lindas fiestas, ¡ten cuidado con los nargels!—Para luego desaparecer pasillo abajo con un muchacho idéntico.

Lily entonces miró alternadamente entre el rostro desencajado de su primo y el espacio ahora vacío.

Hugo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Una y dos veces. Finalmente, cuando su cerebro pareció conectar y procesar lo que había pasado, soltó:

— ¡Los nargel ni siquiera existen!

* * *

Hugo se preguntaba por un momento cómo es posible que la gente entre en confianza tan rápidamente mientras veía a su abuela servir grandes porciones de comida en todos los platos de la mesa. Luego, al no encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera, decidió decretar que Lysander Scamander era extraño y sólo eso.

Escuchó una pequeña risita a su lado, y su madre, aún con la túnica del ministerio, le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

— ¿Nargels?—tanteó Hermione, Hugo resopló.

—Ni siquiera sé que rayos son—dijo antes de clavar su tenedor contra el pastel de carne de su abuela.

* * *

Hugo gustaba de su vida tranquila en el castillo, incluso dentro de la habitación, los gemelos Scamander siempre parecían inmersos en sus propios asuntos y John Berjil –su otro compañero- también.

Pero ahora, Hugo creía que ya había podido decirle adiós a su tan amada calma.

— ¿Qué es eso?—fue lo que primero vino a la mente de Hugo cuando Lysander le estiró un paquete pequeño al primer momento de poner un pie en la habitación.

—Un regalo—respondió como si nada. Hugo desvió la mirada hacia Lorcan como buscando algún indicio de alguna jugarreta, el otro gemelo no hacía caso de la situación y se dedicaba a ordenar sus cosas.

Hugo contó mentalmente hasta diez.

—Muchas gracias—dijo tomándolo y abriéndolo sin mucha ceremonia—…¿Gracias?

Terminó algo dubitativo, porque lo que tenía dentro parecía ser una especie de amuleto, de esos que a abuelo Arthur le gustaba coleccionar diciendo que los muggles creían en esas cosas.

—Es un amuleto—corroboró Lysander, sonriendo orgulloso—Para evitar los nargels, ya sabes.

Y luego dejó la habitación, diciendo algo sobre buscar en la cocina si los elfos podían darle un par de huevos frescos. Hugo observó el amuleto y luego a Lorcan, que seguía sin prestarle atención.

— ¡Pero esas cosas no existen!

Fue lo único que pudo decir, ahogando el sonido entre sus manos cubriendo su cara

* * *

¿Cómo se comienza una amistad?

El ejemplo más cercano que tenía podía ser el de Albus y Scorpius, quienes compartían ciertas características en común, como que ambos eran Slytherin y disfrutaban de ese sentido del humor ácido que nadie más parecía entender, aunque por lo demás eran demasiado diferentes.

Y ambos habían iniciado con bromas durante la hora de pociones, que si bien les ganaron un par de horas de detención, desencadenaron en una de las amistades más sólidas que había visto.

O quizá James y Ted. Aunque a ellos dos no los veía mucho, en las reuniones familiares parecían ser inseparables, aún con la diferencia de edad marcada.

Ellos se habían conocido desde pequeños, cuando Ted pasaba sus vacaciones en casa de tío Harry.

Él sabía que había muchas maneras de empezar a ser amigo de alguien, todos en casa se habían encargado de demostrarlo.

¿Pero eso?... No estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo.

Lysander era una constante en su vida ahora, enero ya había pasado y febrero los recibía con su polen y flores comenzando a abrirse, el ambiente festivo comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente.

—Los Nargels interfieren con la mente de la gente, ¿lo sabías Hugo?—y sí, las charlas sobre temas sin sentido también se habían vuelto una constante en la vida del menor de los Weasley—viven en los muérdagos, esas cosas son peligrosas.

Hugo simplemente se limitó a asentir, mientras continuaba con su camino hacia la entrada de la torre Ravenclaw. Le sorprendía la insistencia de Lysander en pasar tiempo con él, normalmente la gente se aburría y se iba pasado un tiempo, Hugo nunca los alentaba a marcharse y tampoco les instaba a permanecer. Lysander parecía tampoco necesitar ninguno de esos dos alicientes.

—Lo sé, Scamander, lo has dicho muchas veces.

Lysander hizo una mueca rara.

—Lysander—dijo como cantando su nombre—Scamander no, Lysander.

Hugo bufó.

—Lysander, eso.

—Mucho mejor.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos, la entrada estaba delante de ellos, se acercaron y esperaron el acertijo.

_"¿Qué fue primero: el fénix o la llama?"_

Lysander sonrió y se apresuró a responder.

—Un círculo no tiene inicio ni fin.

Hugo parpadeó, al tiempo que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Lysander era tan peculiar…

* * *

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la eternidad, Hugo?—El mentado levantó la mirada del libro que leía, todos estaban emocionados por el partido Hufflepuff contra Slytherin de esa tarde, incluso las personas en la sala común comenzaban a hacer apuestas.

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?

Lysander, sentado en el suelo y al pie del sofá, se elevó de hombros como quitándole importancia.

—Alguna vez leí que la eternidad puede durar incluso segundos, ¿crees que algo realmente es eterno?

Hugo elevó una ceja, dejando esta vez de lado su volumen.

—Supongo que es algo más de cada quién—dijo tratando de entender la oración—cada quien tiene su propia idea de la eternidad…

—Suena bien…—Dijo entonces Lysander—Sentir la eternidad…

Hugo negó un par de veces, pensando que era una de esas ocasiones en las cuales no podía entender a su pseudo amigo guión acosador personal.

Se concentró nuevamente en su lectura.

* * *

—Eso fue increíble—Lysander se llevó una cucharada de avena a la boca, después de tragarla volvió a mirar a Hugo con una sonrisa un poco torcida—Slytherin perdió su primer partido de la temporada.

Hugo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa resabida, no había visto el partido pero había escuchado los resultados, el buscador de Hufflepuff había atrapado la snitch antes que el de Slytherin, aunque algunos decían que aunque eso no hubiera ocurrido, si les daban suficiente tiempo, los tejones aun así habrían podido ganar gracias a las anotaciones sucesivas de la capitana.

Su hermana tenía talento corriendo en sus venas, era algo que nadie podía negar.

—No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Albus.

Susurró con un poco de malicia, de la buena, de esa que sólo es para picar a tu primo y sacarle una cara de frustración que no pone desde que es un niño.

Lyssander rio a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y ya has felicitado a tu hermana?

Y sólo entonces Hugo parpadeó, como si recién cayera en cuenta de que había sostenido una especie de conversación normal con el rubio.

—Aún no—admitió un poco azorado—Ahora mismo deben estar celebrando en su sala común.

Y como si hubiera sido una invocación, una paloma de papel llegó hasta la mesa donde Hugo comía.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y observó a lo lejos, aunque sólo pudo notar que un enfadado Albus parecía quejarse de algo con un algo contrariado Scorpius que intentaba animarlo de alguna manera. Hugo se encogió de hombros y abrió el papel, la caligrafía de Lily lo rasgaba y decía que tendrían una pequeña celebración privada de la victoria de Rose en el salón multipropósitos, que no se le ocurriera faltar.

Hugo bufó, suponía que Albus no asistiría. Pero él tenía que hacerlo, esta vez porque realmente tenía ganas de felicitar a su hermana, aunque siguiera sin gustarle la idea de un montón de gente –aunque fueran sus familiares y los allegados a estos – todos juntos en un lugar.

—Hey, al menos tendrán buena comida—dijo entonces Lysander, como si supiera lo que estaba escrito en el animal de papel.

Hugo lo sopesó unos segundos, y luego de llamarse loco un par de veces, preguntó.

—Quizá me arrepienta luego—dijo mientras doblaba el mensaje— ¿Pero quieres ir conmigo?

Lysander sólo le sonrió.

* * *

Esta vez, la fiesta era en grande, si Hugo creyó que sólo serían sus familiares como había sido hasta ahora estaba muy equivocado. Había muchos chicos y chicas que nunca había visto, ni siquiera recordaba sus caras del gran comedor. Se movía rápidamente pidiendo disculpas sin sentirlo en serio mientras trataba de buscar a su hermana, en algún punto había perdido de vista a Lysander y ya quería volver a la torre.

— ¡Hugo!—la voz de Rose llamó su atención, al final fue ella quien terminó encontrándolo a él.

—Rose—se quejó él, tratando de salir de la maraña de cuerpo que eran todos esos alumnos—Te he estado buscando desde hace eones.

Ella le regaló una mirada irónica, pero luego rio, Hugo creyó que ella también estaba un poco mareada.

—De cualquier manera ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

Y luego, lo estrujó en un apretado abrazo.

Hugo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó como un suspiro, no de exasperación, sólo sentía que necesitaba expulsarlo de sus pulmones.

—Felicitaciones, hermana—Y el aroma de Rose le recordó por un momento a su madre, agradable y nostálgico.

Rose lo soltó entonces, regalándole un par de palmaditas y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Gracias, hermanito. Ahora puedes volver con tu amigo.

Y Hugo se sorprendió a sí mismo, más que por pensar en Lysander como su amigo por darse cuenta de que quería realmente pasar más tiempo con él.

* * *

Hugo lanzó un resoplido de molestia. Dos horas. Dos horas había tardado en buscar a Lysander por la mentada fiesta, y había fallado. Ahora arrastraba sus cansados pies hacia la torre Ravenclaw, suerte había sido que el celador no lo encontrara. Pero más suerte tendría que tener el idiota de Scamander para evitar que Hugo lo hechizara luego de hacerle perder su tiempo de esa manera.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera de caracol ya estaba listo para responderle al águila, cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver.

El pelo rubio de Lysander brillaba en la oscuridad y una pequeña risita se dejaba escuchar. El águila, que al parecer ya había preguntado, volvió a repetir.

"_Qué se moja más mientras más se seca"_

Hugo escuchó a Lysander reír tontamente y responder algo ininteligible, claramente su hermana no había sido la única en probar algo del wisky de fuego.

—Una toalla—respondió antes de que la estatua volviera a repetir. La puerta entonces se abrió y Lysander giró su rostro y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Huuugo—dijo, arrastrando las palabras. El mentado puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiró y trató de llevar el cuerpo mareado de su amigo adentro.

—Eres tan amable—dijo con tono risueño, Hugo quiso golpearlo.

—Cállate.

—Y te sientes tan bien… Hueles adorable.

Y Hugo, aunque eso hubiera sido ridículo, Hugo se sintió sonrojar.

* * *

El día siguiente saludó a Lysander con una resaca monumental. Y se encargó de hacerle entender eso a Hugo.

—Nadie te dijo que tomaras el dichoso wisky.

Hugo lo miraba contemplativo desde su propia cama, era fin de semana y por suerte no tenían clases.

—Oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas, Hugo.

—Oportunidades de ponerte en ridículo—dijo refiriéndose a su última frase antes de entrar a su dormitorio, sin poder contener su lengua.

Lysander no respondió inmediatamente, pero luego de un tortuoso silencio agregó.

—sólo digo la verdad.

* * *

La primera lluvia de la temporada encontró a Hugo y Lysander revisando uno de los invernaderos de herbología.

—Qué molestia—murmuró Hugo mientras veía las gotas caer.

— ¿No te gusta la lluvia?

Hugo negó categóricamente.

—Es extraño, sabes… Porque tú siempre me has parecido lluvia—Hugo lo observó, sin entender—Cae lentamente, a su propio ritmo, a veces puede ser suave y pasar desapercibida como una suave garúa de primavera, pero puede convertirse en algo gigante, como una gran tormenta.

Hugo intentó decir algo, pero nada abandonó sus labios.

—Y tiene ciertas particularidades, como que a veces avisa si cambiará su dirección, puede caer de frente o de lado. Como tú, cuando hay algo que te molesta pero aun así debes hacer, frunces un poco la nariz y elevas los ojos.

Hugo soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Lysander le sonrió, como si fuera obvio.

—Soy algo bastante observador.

* * *

La primera vez que Hugo escuchó sobre un beso no fue gracias a un cuento de hadas, fue en realidad porque Rose siempre le pedía a su madre que le contara la historia de su primer beso con papá.

Después supo que había otros lugares donde los amigos también se besaban, en la mejilla y cosas así, gracias a sus libros.

Hugo supuso entonces que existían diferentes tipos de besos.

Por eso, cuando él recibió el suyo, no estuvo muy seguro de cómo clasificarlo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó una vez los labios de Lysander hubieran abandonado los suyos la noche antes del banquete de despedida. Con el aliento escapándosele y un gran sonrojo pintando sus mejillas.

También recordó entonces la antigua conversación que hubiera tenido con el muchacho. El pequeño momento que duró ese contacto de labios le supo eterno, y ahora sí podía afirmar que a veces la eternidad podía durar tan solo un par de segundos. Y él parecía poder vivirla de mano de Lysander.

Lysander le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, como nunca antes había tenido, con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente.

Y Hugo sintió un pequeño piquete en su corazón. Ese que de alguna manera le decía que ese beso se sentía correcto.

Antes de que Lysander pudiera hablar, Hugo se adelantó.

—Sabes… realmente no importa.

Y antes de que le expresión de su amigo mutara en una triste, estiró su mano y tomo la de él.

Era como el abuelo Granger siempre decía. A veces encontramos a alguien con quien queremos pasar el tiempo antes de que llegue la hora de tomar nuestro último viaje.

Y Hugo creía haberlo encontrado, los detalles de cómo quería compartir ese tiempo, podían esperar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Orz. sí, los shipeo.


End file.
